birdmousefandomcom-20200213-history
Tacoon
Tacoon Tacoon is one of the main villains and a comic relief character for the series. On this page you can find out about him. Appearance and Character Genetics Tacoon is half Racoon and half Toucan. it isn't known which of his family members are which animals. Tacoon is a very scrawny guy but is still one hundred percent man. Appearance Tacoon is half raccoon and half toucan so his appearance reflects these two animals. His head is triangle shaped with two pointy ears on the top. His face consists of an angry mouth and two wide open eyes with angry looking eyebrows, his body has feathers and a body which is the mix of a mammal and a bird. He also has two pointy and sharp objects that are supposed to be legs on the side of his body but not connected to it. he also has two blade like things on his body that could resemble birds legs. In the Anime Adaption and Manga Adaption he is shown to have dark brown hair and golden eyes with eyeliner and black eyeshadow. His jewellery consists of black stud earrings and many rings on his fingers. He wears a white shirt with short sleeves, a black vest buttoned up, grey jeans rolled up to the knees, vans and a fedora. He is known for wearing rainbow accessories such as a tie, socks, and the ribbon on his fedora. His expressions often vary from angry, sad, embarrassed, dorky, and happy (around Purrity). Character Tacoon is a dorky nerdy character who is usually picked on for his obsessive tendencies and scrawny figure. He has issues with his anger and usually ends up embarrassing himself with his outbursts (mainly around Bird-Mouse). Tacoon thinks of himself as the most evil villain to make up for the self loathing he has. Tacoon is usually left out and other characters would choose anyone else over him. Tacoon is also very passionate about things he cares about, such as Purrity, his work, and showing up Bird-Mouse. History Early Life Tacoon wasn't always a villain but in his younger years he was known as a nerdy, stereotypical high school dork. He went to the same school as Purrity (who was surprisingly popular in her schooling days). He would obsess over her and that led for his house to be shaped like her head. (Tacoon Apartment) Villain Life Tacoon was forced into criminality to fill the gaping hole in his chest caused by the constant rejection in his life. As soon as he found out Purrity had gone to live with a superhero (even worse a highly attractive one) he became a villain. Tacoon stormed into Birdtadia Chic and yelled at Bird-Mouse that he was not treating her right. It was at that moment they became enemies. He told Purrity that he would always be there for her and stormed back out. One day his was sitting at home and Purrity showed up. She went inside and talked about her issues with Bird-Mouse while Tacoon listened quietly. Once Purrity felt she was ready to go home, she got up and had given Tacoon a kiss on the cheek and then left. It's safe to say Tacoon had a good day. Around this time Tacoon met up with Count Fowl in order to get rid of Bird-Mouse, he assumed, as both their number one enemies. They met up in an abandoned building but both quickly realized that they had different agenda's. They then swore off any alliance and to never talk about it again. After that Tacoon decided it would be a good idea to fill Purrity's Mailbox with letters, presents, and even marriage proposals (which she immediately disposed of). Tacoon is a weird guy. Relationships Bird-Mouse Tacoon despises Bird-Mouse and considers him to be his worst enemy and would never consider him being anything but it. Tacoon doesn't have much else to say on Bird-Mouse but he has a lot to think. Tacoon is very jealous of Bird-Mouse, his looks, his fame, his Purrity. He wishes he could be just like Bird-Mouse, but deep down there just might be a little bit of appreciation for him. Just a little. Count Fowl Tacoon has a respectable relationship with Count Fowl. They are both respectable villains and they would never be anything else. They never talk anymore and if they happen to meet, Tacoon feels very awkward. Even though he knows that Count Fowl would love to kill Purrity, Tacoon respects Count Fowl and his work. They aren't exactly friends but they are not enemies either, it is more of a co-worker relationship. Purrity If it wasn't clear by his house being shaped like her head, Tacoon is deeply in love with Purrity. They have a strong bond for knowing each other a long time but Tacoon, unlike Purrity, likes her more than a friend. Tacoon has gotten a bit more hope of getting with her when she kissed him on the cheek and he doesn't think he ruined it by sending her mail. Paul From Bingo Tacoon has only spoken to Paul a couple of times but those times were quite interesting. Paul never said anything to Tacoon he just stood there and stared at Tacoon. Tacoon kept trying to make conversation but Paul just sared creepily then walked away backwards. Tacoon had heard stories from Bird-Mouse about him being very talkative so Tacoon is really confused about Paul from Bingo. Sir Father While tacoon has never met Sir Father he has heard stories about him and he thinks that it is quite alright that he has not met Sir Father yet because he doesn't think he would want to meet him. Wilfred B. Tacoon is Wilfred B.'s father. It isn't known whether he is his biological father or how he even came about Wilfred. Even though Wilfred often gets on his nerves with his constant forgetfulness, Tacoon has a soft spot for him which may have been one of the reasons he took him in. Tacoon is a good father to him. Fangirls/Fanboys Tacoon only likes one of the fangirls and he thinks it is obvious which one. Sources I wrote the damn thing.